Tai Ah Divine Kingdom
Tai Ah Divine Kingdom is a human ancient kingdom. 2164 W.D was the year that marked the beginning of the Divine Emperor of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom, Wan De. He was a Divine Emperor from 50,000 years ago. It has jurisdiction over 108 states and 24 wild lands.Tai Ah Divine Kingdom is very powerful. There are many experts in the capital. The kingdom’s warriors mostly come from the 108 states. It’s not that the wild lands’ warrior are weak, but because of the low population in the 24 wild lands it requires a lot of logistics and manpower to organize a warrior selection, so the assessment costs are high.The Tai Ah Divine Kingdom was a vast country. The founding emperor of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom was a sage, so it was difficult to measure the number of territories under it. In the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom, the monarch had absolute control over a vast piece of land. Below him, there were 108 states that were distributed.Each state was controlled by a duke.A duke would then split the land further to generals and other state ministers of the vassal state.The general would then distribute it among the Thousand Households and Kingdom Knights.The Tai Ah Divine Kingdom’s territory was so vast that it was difficult to measure. So for the normal nobles, they were all given land, but the nobility rank was not hereditary in the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom. Wealth could be inherited but not the title. In the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom, there were two giants; one was the divine emperor, and the other was the Tai Ah Divine City’s city lord.The divine emperor had to deal with governance and deal with memorandums, but the Tai Ah Divine City’s city lord did not need to. He could cultivate all he wanted.If strength was to be compared, the Tai Ah Divine City’s city lord was definitely stronger. The Tai Ah Divine City has all sorts of fierce competition. That's why cultivators form their own Associations. Nobility It was a great honor to be conferred nobility by the royal household in such a vast empire, even if was only in name.The title of nobility could not be used in idle talk. The difference between nobles and plebeians was great in any country in the vast wilderness. In the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom, all the people with noble ranks have to fight enemies on the battlefield. They have to resist the attacks of fierce and desolate beasts. They can be said to be putting their lives on the line to ensure the safety of the commoners. The higher the rank of a noble, the greater exploits they have accomplished. The noble titles of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom were not inheritable and was not a title held for life. If a warrior were to lose his strength for some reason, his title and treatment would be reduced. Of course, being wounded because of fighting for the country was not included. The nobles were divided into seven ranks : * Prince * Duke ** Controls one of the 108 states * Marquis * Count * Viscount **Can ride their flying mounts and fly over the city walls directly into the Divine Capital * Baron **Can ride their mounts while traveling through the city gate * Knight (also known as Kingdom Knight) ** Although Kingdom Knights were ranked last amongst the nobles, it was in no way of little value. All the nobles of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom were canonized by the royal household. ** Normally, to be a Kingdom Knight, one had to render meritorious services in battle. If not for meritorious services, they had to have outstanding talent to be noticed by the top before they could be conferred. ** Can ride their mounts while traveling through the city gate Nobility Clothing In the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom, the clothing of the nobles was very particular.Embroidered with flying fish, it was called the flying fish robe. Flying fishes were inchoate dragons. Under tough conditions, they could become a dragon.Above the flying fish pattern, there was the python pattern, known as Python robes; Qiuniu ( pattern known as the Qiuniu robe; and divine crane pattern known as Crane robes.Reaching the royal family, there were the Qilin, flying dragons, five-clawed dragon patterns, etc.Different clothes meant different rankings. Different ranks of nobles wear different clothes and those are as follows : * Prince - Four-Clawed Golden Dragon Robe * Duke * Marquis * Count * Viscount - Qiuniu robe * Baron - Python robe * Knight - Flying Fish robe Category:Locations